Social media are computer-mediated tools that allow people or companies to create, share, or exchange information of general interest. Furthermore, social media depend on mobile and web-based technologies to create highly interactive platforms through which individuals and communities share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content.
Geo-fencing is the practice of using global positioning (GPS), radio frequency identification (RFID) or cellular networks to define a geographic boundary. Then, once this “virtual barrier” is established, an administrator or user can set up triggers that send a text message, email alert, or app notification when a mobile device enters (or exits) the specified area.